It All Happened When I Saved Him
by frogandrabbitsox
Summary: What happens when life on land becomes too crowded? Carol and her town have been moved underwater. Her life changes in an instant when she goes out without her parents knowing and meets Matthew and saves his life. Warning: Sucky summary, AU, OC as mentioned. -Cassie
1. Chapter 1

The train was noisy. The people on the train were equally as loud. Seriously, just let me get some sleep! But of course they wouldn't. I should be as excited as them.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do we have to live underwater? The lands suits us just fine!" I complained for the umpteenth time.

"Haven't I told you before? Carol, the land is too crowded. The towns underwater are necessary! We are actually lucky to be one of the few citizens to have our town moved under the sea."

The train stopped at a circular dome. For once, I looked out the window and gasped. We stopped at a large, dome made of enhanced glass, or EG, as we call it. The sea was truly around us. Marine life flourished beneath the train tube. The town inside the dome, however, contrasted deeply with the ocean. It was our town, literally the exact copy of our town, standing inside a snow globe. There was snow still, as if the climate of our area was copied exactly in this large cave.

"Carol, grab your bags. If you haven't noticed before, we've arrived."

I immediately grabbed my suitcase and a couple of other bags and made my way out of the stuffy train. I stepped onto the pavement with sheer excitement. The air was cold and icy, just like the seasons. There was light, as the government promised. I was back in my town. However, you can clearly see the glass dome surrounding everything and the curious fish and other marine animals swimming toward us. Don't worry. The glass dome wouldn't break even if 25 whale sharks and a tsunami hit one side at the same time, says the scientists. It's best to hope that they are right. My parents and my brother were ahead of me, waving me toward my home, now installed underwater.

I entered the room. It was truly my house, with the same backyard full of life and the same crayon marks on the wall. Mechanically, I brought everything into my room, which was as empty as I saw it before, and dumped it on the floor. Thankfully, nothing had changed when the government moved the house underwater.

My family spent the whole night slaving away at the boxes and clothing. Finally, at around ten at night, they announced that the food was ready. I never thought that I would see the day that I would eat a Nissantinum bar, an "energy bar", until now. Those things are as disgusting as frozen waffles.

"Hey mom."

"What now?"

"I'm finished unpacking. Can I go outside?"

"Absolutely not! It's ten, for heavens' sake!"

"Please?"

Dad decided to interrupt. "Just listen to your mom. If you go to your bed in ten minutes, I might actually let you see daylight tomorrow."

I groaned. Dad's jokes are never funny. I stomped up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as I touched the bed.

I lifted myself out of the haziness of semi-consciousness. What time is it? It's still dark...

The watch flashed 4:00 AM, illuminating my face with a faint blue-ish glow. Perfect. Grabbing whatever clothing I could find, I jumped down to the first floor for a quick breakfast of Nissantinum bars, which was all that we had. Once again, ew.

My boots were waiting for me. As I swung the door open, a blast of icy cold air hit me. My vision was clouded with white. White was everywhere. It was inches deep on the pavement, drifting down onto the ground, piled upon the roofs of houses and trees alike. A faint glow emitted from the artificial moon. The lamppost lights were still on. However, once you look far enough, all you can see is a hazy blackness. We were still caged underwater, in this glass dome. I felt something wrench my heart. I wasn't home, in my familiar valley with all sorts of wildflowers and animals. I was in a deep, dark death hole that could kill me any second now. The sea was not nearly as impressive as it was during the day.

I stepped outside onto the layers of snow. The temperature and humidity even matched the land. Wow. I trudged around my block, feeling satisfied that most things that I knew were still here. I sighed and a the vapor from my mouth froze into a white haze. I just could not understand this strange place. It has the likeness of my home, yet it wasn't where our home should be. This place doesn't feel real.

I sank deeper and deeper in my thoughts, not noticing that I was walking to somewhere unknown. When my feet suddenly stopped, I realized where I was. It was the tube train that brought us on land. Directly below it was an entry to a... diving area? Curiosity brought my feet forward. I shuffled into the entrance and gasped at what I saw. There was a line for a dive into the ocean, out of the dome! It was still open, even in the winter! I found a brochure. What? As I read it, all my answers were answered. The dive time did not have a limit. The suits were modified so you will stay dry and warm. The air tank refills with the air in the water. And if you get here before five in the morning, everything is for free. A silly smile broke on my face. For free? No wonder there is a line for this!

The wait took no time at all, which was the most surprising thing about the diving center. As I strapped myself into the mobile wetsuit, I entered a crowded room. Everyone was transported to a special station.

"Is everyone ready?"

An enthusiastic cheer erupted from the crowd. I was overwhelmed with excitement. Adrenaline shot through my veins. My heart thumped hard in my chest.

And we were off.

I was shot straight into the water and sent flying deep into the dark abyss. All at once, the world stopped, and I found myself floating in emptiness. I dug through the kit I was equipped with and almost cried with joy when I found the flashlight. Turning it on, I sped through the water to explore the mysterious world I traveled to. In the haze, I could make out the ground and the station. The sea floor was bedecked with beautiful sea shells, sea urchins, starfish, multi-colored fish, coral, and other strange creatures that I could only imagine. As the sun shone through the dark waters, I felt my fears melt away. I was flung into a coral reef. The strange but wonderful sight pushed me onwards, through the tropical waters and pass the frenzy of fish and movement of crustaceans. I was as happy as a clam and as oblivious as a small child before I heard someone utter a word.

"Help!"

I nearly screamed underwater. Who said that? It almost scared the lights out of me. Slowly, I turned around and found myself facing a cave. Cautiously, I aimed the flashlight at the entrance.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly.

A long pause of silence was interrupted with an urgent whisper. "Oh thank gosh that someone is here! I was stuck here forever. No one came my way! Can you please help me?"

"Why of course." I immediately replied. Bubbles spiraled upward toward the surface as I swam into the cave. The ray of light that I controlled lit up a face and then the whole person. A teenage boy with a wet suit similar to mine was stuck in the mass of coral growing in the cave. His ginger blonde hair was poking out of his wet suit with one long, funny curl that would not settle down. The boy was wearing glasses under his goggles that shielded his violet-blue eyes. His voice was soft and mellow, despite his situation. Instead of a small pack near his waist, he carried a large back pack.

"You're arms and legs are stuck in the coral. I'll give some light, but that's all I can do. Just wiggle your way out of it."

I aimed the flashlight at the boy.

"Thanks." He immediately started squirming. In no time, he was free from the mass of coral.

"Thank you very much for helping me. I'm very sorry if I troubled you. I'm such a idiot, aren't I?" The boy spoke, which sounded more like a mumble, laugh nervously, and looked away.

I smiled kindly. "That was no problem at all! I'm Carol, by the way."

He replied. "I'm Matthew-achoo!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Matthew, did you catch a cold? How long were you out here anyway?"

He smiled sheepishly. "About a day and a half."

I gaped at him. "Dude, aren't you hungry? No wonder you look so cold! Come to my house! I'll get you some warm food and some rest."

Matthew shook his head. "No no, I really can't."

I shot him a playful look. "Of course you can. Don't be so modest!" It tugged him toward the station.

He almost yelled. "But I don't want to get you in trouble. Beside, I can't return to town. My parents have disowned me. They will kill me if the ever saw me in town!"

Disappointment was written across my face. "Right, my parents don't know that I'm here either. And being disowned... that's very horrible." Tears were momentarily brought to my eyes. "Right now it's-" I checked my wrist watch-"Four-thirty. But..." My lips stretched into a sly smile. "We can sneak in without my parents noticing. You're sick and hungry-you're going to die if you stay here. Come on, let's go!"

Matthew looked hesitant. "Are you sure that this is the right choice? I don't want to bother you anymore-you already helped me enough, but this could get you in even more trouble."

I replied firmly, "I'm sure this is the right choice. You need help, and I'm going to help you. Don't try to change my mind." I smiled slightly. "Let's go. We don't have a second to spare."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, where these clothes."

"Carol, I'm not wearing girl clothes."

Thank gosh no one spot us sneaking out of the wet suits and into our regular clothes at the station.

"Just be glad that I brought spare clothes. You're clothes are way to dirty and easy-to-spot. Do you want to get caught?"

Matthew sighed. "Fine. At least these are pants and not a skirt. Turn around, I need to change."

Blushing slightly, I obeyed and changed into my other clothes. I checked my watch again. It flashed "5:00 AM". We're not behind schedule, thank goodness.

"Are we leaving now?"

I turned around. "Oh, you're done. At least you don't look like a cross dresser in those clothes." Matthew glared at me. I giggled. "Come on."

We ran into the "room", which was really an underwater train. After a long, quiet wait, Matthew and I reached the building in the dome.

"Okay, this is the hard part. Try to act casual. Second thought, wear my cap block that long hair sticking out. It makes you too noticeable."

"Well, duh." I took the cap of of my chestnut colored hair. Matthew tucked his hair into the cap and took off his glasses.

Without saying another word, we stepped into the winter white world. Snow covered our our hair, eyelashes, clothing, any almost made us indistinguishable. Unlike my previous stroll across town, I wasn't care-free and oblivious to any danger. Now, I was. What if someone thinks that we were troublemakers? Hey, that woman was looking at us. Does she think we are suspicious? What if the baker calls the police. I think I am going to explode... why am I worrying so much-

My thoughts were extinguished when I crashed into Matthew's back.

"Dude, don't just stop walking in the middle of nowhere. What are you even-"

I stopped talking for just a second. Matthew was seriously creeping me out. His eyes were wide with...fear? His mouth was slightly open, as if he was in shock. He slowly took a step back.

"What is it? What's going on?" I was absolutely scared and concerned. What is happening? I averted my eyes to the spot where Matthew was gaping at. I nearly gasped despite myself.

There stood a boy that look almost exactly like Matthew, the only difference lying in his eye color, hair cut, expression, and clothes. He looked cold and intimidating. His eyes, sky blue, yet ice-cold, darted around the snow as if he was looking for something quickly.

"W-what's he doing here? We don't even live here!" Matthew whispered urgently. "Our house is across town. If he is here, that must mean-" He started to tremble. "-Everyone's looking for me."

"Matthew!" I whispered as loud as I could. He seemed to be jolted awake and quickly started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Carol, but... his appearance was quite surprising. That's my twin, Alfred. My family must have been very unhappy and furious to send him here. My parents must have been looking for me... Oh no, we must hide!" He quickly yanked me behind a tree when Alfred's eyes swept where we were standing.

"-the heck!" I managed to spit that out before he covered my mouth. He whispered forcefully, but not unkindly, "Carol! Don't shout or we'll both get caught! I'll tell you all about him and my life later. But, the most important thing is to get out of here and back to your house before it's too late."

"Fine." I got up and peeked from behind the tree. I checked my watch. 4:45 AM. We still had some time. The view from behind the tree was blurry because of the winds and snow that was falling all over the place. However, one thing was certain. Alfred was gone!

"Matthew, Alfred's gone. Come on, we gotta move."

Matthew, eager to take the chance and escape from his brother, moved silently out into the open and started walking toward the house. I could feel him shiver as we stumbled across the icy plane. My body shivered in agreement. It certainly was chilling. I could feel the cold air numb my face and freeze my feet. The cold whiteness of snow blinded my eyes and encased my already numb body in a cold coffin. The air that escaped my lips was thick and misty. My face was radiating pain. My lips were certainly chapped. My clothing wasn't even of a recognizable color anymore. Turning around to face Matthew, I was even more surprised. His eyes were dulling, as if the cold was already too much for him. His face was red and hot. Matthew seemed to be limping and his position showed absolute tiredness. I cursed under my breath. Of course! Matthew couldn't handle the cold weather for too long. He was already sick in the first place. The weather and the temperature were damaging his health more than mine. At this rate, he might not be able to walk for a while without falling down. It was a miracle that he had survived the night in the freezing waters anyway. Of course, his happy aura had covered his true state in health. I almost hit myself for being so stupid. I couldn't look at his face much longer without wanting to cry. Letting him lean on me, I stumbled home, hoping that time would stop and let me pass. The time didn't matter much anymore. I needed to get him home, despite the cost. He was a dying person. He was a dying person that I liked. I couldn't let a friend slip away from life just like that. I couldn't do anymore than that. I could only hope that he wouldn't collapse before I reached my house. After that, my parents could inflict all the punishment that they want to. But not before reaching home.

I must get home.

That was my only thought as I pulled Matthew with me, deeper into the snow, across the winding paths of the town, into the freezing night air. His strength was giving away. I could see his eyes starting to close. But he wouldn't relax. I could hear his voice, barely audible in the wind.

I cannot collapse. I must survive. I must. I must.

His voice resonated in my mind. His voice became mine. I squeezed his hand, alerting him that we had the same goal. The wind became stronger and stronger. I instantly knew it; we were caught in a blizzard. The town weather was becoming way to bizzare. Wait, could it have been that the weather machine has malfunctioned? Shock hit me. The wind grew and grew. It never stopped, never cease to end. Blizzards were dangerous enough to destroy this dome, especially from the inside. I knew it. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. We had to get home. We had to reach home now.

Then, I started to run.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a white world of death, chilling me to the bone. I was lost in the vast blizzard. I was blind. I was deaf. It took me all my power to keep on moving in this hopeless situation. Matthew was almost completely dead weight. His breath was microscopic and misty. His body was on fire. Matthew's usual bright eyes were sagged, dull, and almost completely closed. He was using the last of his energy. I was too.

I almost welcomed death. I almost wanted this to be over. Maybe if all my emotions were erased, along with my sanity and Matthew's existence, I would be free from this prison, this weight that was almost ever present, and this task I foolishly took on.

Was it a mistake to take on this task?

I doubted myself them. Would I ever make it without receiving endless punishment? My parents would surely keep me under lock and key in the house, forbidding me from ever going outside. His parents- oh god. Matthew's parents would kill him. They would harm him so savagely that he would want to be dead already. Can I really make this, with such prices for failure?

Would I?

I would.

My eyes hardened at the thought. I had someone to save. There was no time wishing for death. I had to get home. Matthew's life was at stake. I had little tolerance for savage people who torture. I had little tolerance for places that are dangerous, corrupt, and torturous. I would never, never let people harm such a good-willed person. They were monsters. I couldn't afford to lose.

I could never afford to lose this-my own- game.

As if a miracle had come about, I sighted my house and its familiar features that I had unwillingly become acquainted with. Tears were threatening to explode. Matthew was now unconscious. I pulled our ice-coated bodies to the door. I fumbled for the key in my pocket. My hands, almost completely frozen, managed to grasp the small miracle. The door, in no rush, squeaked open and revealed an earthly heaven. The clock on the wall above ticked to something that resembled 6:00. Matthew and I were too sacks of lead. Slowly, I felt consciousness leave me too. I had completely spent my energy supply; I couldn't hold much longer. Gingerly closing the door, I knew I had one more mission to do. The world was fading as Matthew and I made it into my room. I smiled in relief. Matthew was safe. I made it passed the blizzard. I had completed my mission. He was safe, at least for now. But, what if my parents find out about him? At this, my mind turned blank. The world's different colors transitioned into a cold white, almost blinding. The last thing I remembered seeing before I disappeared was Matthew's red face, concerned and alerted purple eyes, still tired but reviving, and his ruffled hair.

My knees buckled. I felt the sensation of falling.

Then, I disappeared.

"Caro-o-o-o-o-ol..."

I woke up to the sound of my ignorant brother singing in my face.

"Get up for breakfast, sis. It's already 10 in the morning!"

My eyes shot open. The first thought that came to my mind was Matthew. Where was he? How-

"Sis? Is there something wrong? Hello? Earth to Carol!"

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, hi Kevin"

"Hurry up! You're gonna miss breakfast!" Kevin skipped out of my room, leaving me in a momentary haze of confusion. What was I doing here? Where was Matthew? How did he escape without anyone noticing? I listened to the sound of my parents' chattering about the accidental blizzard. They were oblivious to my escape and rescue, as far as I could tell. I sighed with more concern than relief. I was glad that he managed to get himself out of our parents' sight and somewhere safe. He must be on land by now. But how would Matthew survive with such a cold? I really hope that he is safe...

I lifted myself out of bed. Matthew must have put me in my bed. My jacket was in the closet. So he took of my jacket and tucked me into bed. I smiled. My spare clothes were returned to me. The shower was wet, indicating that he took a quick shower. I started to undress, but a note taped to my pants stopped me.

Carol-

Hey, Matthew here. Thank you very much for saving me. I truly hope that one day I can meet you again. I am going to travel onto land and escape this underwater city where my parents live. Do not fear for me- I have a reliable and understanding cousin on land named Arthur Kirkland. He understands my situation and is very kind. I will soon be in his custody, as he has said to me before, the last time he visited. If you are still concerned about my illness, I will say that I did steal some medicine (I'm very sorry ^^). I know where my cousin lives too, so please don't worry your head off for me. I would leave you his address, but he is moving in a few days. I'm sorry that we couldn't exchange emails or things like that. I guess we'll just have to see each other by accident. Or fate? The wetsuits that we borrowed will be returned. Thank you and goodbye.

-Matthew

I read this over and over again. My heart stopped aching. I relaxed a little. A cousin on land, huh? I really do hope that he would have a better life there. I smiled a little bit when I read about the medicine, but immediately afterward, I felt even lonelier than before. I really wished we could have just spent a little more time together. He is a great friend. Matthew, I really hope you don't forget me. I will never forget you.

If only we had a little more time, I thought, If only, if only.

I doubt that he would ever visit me. After all, he wouldn't be able to do that without getting caught and beaten up by his parents. I can't really go visit Matthew either; my parents would definitely find out about this morning. He's also going to move... It's hopeless, really. I guess fate will just have to direct us somehow. Though I don't believe in such things.

"It's time to let go." I whispered.

"CAROL!"

"Sorry, ma!" I quickly grabbed some clothes, shoved them on me, and ran downstairs. Like I would eat those Nissantinum bars anyway.

Years later...

The glorious sunshine! The freedom of weather. My dream has come true! I can finally live a free life on land, where everything is natural, perfect in its own way, and very original and wild. Time to go to my new haven, a glorious little apartment with a coffee shop below its stable wooden floor. I wonder-

My thoughts were interrupted when I crashed into someone and fell.

"AAAH!" I yelled out pure stupidity when I fell onto the concrete. My luggage was all over the place. I saw that I crashed into a man in a suit with blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry sir! I'll clean up everything right away." The man was carrying books upon books and a briefcase. I immediately scrambled to pick up the books and his briefcase. I tried my best not to let my embarrassed tears show.

"Bloody... Oh, it is quite alright. I'm very sorry for crashing into you. I was in a daze back there, trying to find my coworkers. Did I harm you?" The man quickly scrambled up and took his belongings. His face, though quite handsome, looked with those eyebrows looming over his emerald colored eyes.

"No, no... It was my fault-" I tried to stammer out a reply.

"IGGY! THERE YOU ARE!" A loud and obnoxious voice interrupted my stammering.

"Please excuse us-ALFRED, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU?" Mr. Eyebrows screamed at a familiar man that came running up to us. The man, Alfred, was being followed by a similar person, perhaps his brother...

"Oh god," I murmured, almost loud enough to be heard by Mr. Iggy, "This is so not happening."

My eyes were glued to the brothers walking toward us. It was Alfred. The Alfred that was looking for me on that snowy winter day. He was not scowling or glaring, but laughing in a bright and annoying way. And following him was, oh god, Matthew. Yes, Matthew with his curly strand of hair, his blue-violet eyes. He looked taller, more mature, but he was definitely Matthew. He got new glasses that hid his eyes even more, but who else had his eye color? Matthew was carrying a briefcase with a small head of a polar bear poking out. The two were as close as ever; what happened after that day? Matthew's eyes were downcast, showing his shy side.

"Hi there! I'm Alfred, the hero! Sorry about Iggy knocking over ya, he just does that because his eyebrows ares just too big and he doesn't want to get them shaved off! Hahahahaha!"

I realized Alfred was right in front of me. He didn't look the least bit cold, in fact, he was the exact opposite. He was loud, boisterous, and radiated a warm but annoying aura. Matthew didn't see me yet; he was too busy talking with...Iggy."

"A-ah, I think I knocked him over instead-"

"Of course not! I know Iggy, he's my cousin. Hey Mattie, stop being so shy and introduce yourself. You're literally invisible!"

"ALFRED! Stop tormenting you're younger brother. It's Arthur, not Iggy, git!"

Time seemed to stop as Matthew shuffled toward me and muttered, "H-hi..." Of course, he wouldn't recognize me when he doesn't even look at me. I did change my hairstyle and my clothes too...

"It's Carol, Mattie."

Matthew went rigid. He raised his head. "C-c-carol?"

I could only nod

"It's really you?"

Alfred and Arthur, who were busy talking, looked over in surprise. Matthew had literally taken me in for a full hug and was squeezing the life out of me. I looked a little surprised, but all you could really see is my smiling face.

"Carol! I thought that I would never see you again! How long has it been, 4 years?" Geez, I couldn't even recognize you!" Matthew started talking at rapid speed, no stammering and no shyness included. His eyes were wide and looked so happy...

"Ya guys know each other?" Alfred sauntered over with a look of confusion.

"Know each other? Alfred, this girl saved my life!"

"Ohhh..." Alfred and Arthur both nodded.

"What about you come over? It seems like we have a lot to catch up on." Arthur stated.

I couldn't have been more excited. "Absolutely! Matt, you have a lot of stuff you promised to tell me, like your life before I met you. And I want my medicine back."

Matthew laughed. We all strolled to Arthur's flat, chattering happily. Destiny had made its move.

Though I never believed in such things.

* * *

AN/ Yay, I finally finished some stupid thing I wrote. :D Thanks to all who bothered to read this!

-Cassie


End file.
